Express $\frac{165_7}{11_2}+\frac{121_6}{21_3}$ in base 10.
Explanation: We begin by converting all the numbers to base 10: \begin{align*} 165_7&=1(7^2)+6(7^1)+5(7^0)=49+42+5=96\\
11_2&=1(2^1)+1(2^0)=2+1=3\\
121_6&=1(6^2)+2(6^1)+1(6^0)=36+12+1=49\\
21_3&=2(3^1)+1(3^0)=6+1=7
\end{align*}Thus, the original expression becomes $\frac{96}{3}+\frac{49}{7}=32+7=\boxed{39}$.